Caribbean Curse Codex
CARIBBEAN CURSE CODEX 'Veteran and Officer Promotions -:' Under no circumstances will promotions be handed out to those requesting it either in Guild Chat or by Whisper, this behaviour is frowned upon and doing so will result in an Official Warning for a first offence and any repeat will constitute removal from the guild. When a Pirate reaches Notoriety 30 they will be granted Veteran Status. In order for a pirate to achieve Officer status; They must first prove themself as a Veteran. Promotion from Veteran to Officer may come from either of two means. 1) A pirate ranked as a Veteran my be promoted to Officer status upon recommendation to the Guild Master by either Assistant Guild Master, Quartermaster, First Mate or Second Mate. 2) A Veteran pirate may receive a Nomination for Promotion ; From any Officer besides those mentioned above ( First or Second Class). Any Nomination put forward shall be put to a Council Vote. Nominations for Officer Promotions may be lodged at any time, all Officers will then be required to cast their vote within 2 weeks of the Nomination being Posted on the Guild Nominations and Promotions page of the Wiki. Any votes not submitted within the time frame will not be counted, on the day the Vote must be cast an Officer's Meeting WILL be called to allow any Officers who still haven't voted to cast their vote. A successful majority vote will result in promotion with a 1 Month probation period. These will be reflected on the Guild Roster page, with their status and probationary expiry date marked in red. EXCEPTION! Additional pirates which belong to the same Player, shall automatically receive the same rank as other Pirates belonging to the same Player. Pirate Behavior -: As individual pirates we may stand, as a Guild we shall rise to the Greatest Challenges and emerge Victorious. In order for this to stand true, pirates need to follow a few guidelines; #ALWAYS be prepared. #Help and Support others. #Ask before Teleporting. ##Exceptions. ##Purpose. #Weapons Training and Looting. #Crew. #Chat. ##Spamming. #Glitches. ##Modding. #HAVE FUN!!!!! #Official Warnings and Bootings. ##Official Warnings. ##Bootings. ###When NO "First Class Officer" is present. #Meetings. ##Full Guild Meetings. ##Officers Meetings. ##COUNCIL Meetings. ###COUNCIL Vote. 1. ALWAYS be prepared ; Always maintain a supply of tonics, you never know when you're going to need one yourself or to revive a fallen pirate. 2. Help and Support others ; This applies not only to our fellow guild members, but to ALL pirates in the Caribbean. Providing Help and Support includes but is not limited to reviving fallen pirates, it also includes providing Healing Support for Weapons Training, Assistance in Completion of Quests, Providing Advice on Locations to Train, Sharing Knowledge and Wisdom. 3. Ask before Teleporting ; Before teleporting to a fellow guild member, always respectfully ask their permission first. Unless they have provided an Open Invitation in Guild Chat. 3.1. Exceptions ; The Guild Master, Assistant Guild Masters and First Class Officers ONLY!!! Have an OPEN TP at all times to every other Guild Member, this includes The Guild Master, Assistant Guild Masters, ALL Officers, Veterans and General Members. NOTE : This is NOT to be used for Looting Purposes, ANY Guild Member found abusing this privilege will IMMEDIATELY be demoted! If 2 (or more) pirates are in a shared crew or Looting in the same location, ALL pirates there are considered to be sharing an OPEN TP amongst themselves. This way a pirate Looting or Plundering with Guild mates does not need to repeatedly ask for an OPEN TP to leave for purposes including : Purchasing more ammunition, Selling Loot, Reviving a fallen Guild Member or Friend or even in the extreme case if while looting in the Cave of Lost Souls they should (Heaven Forbid) fall into "The Locker". If a pirate declares them-self a permanent OPEN TP, either in-game or here on the Wiki ; Until such time as it is revoked here on the Wiki, they shall continue to be regarded as a permanent OPEN TP. 3.2. The purpose ; This OPEN TP for who it applies is for 'Checking In' with other Guild Members, to ensure that all members are adhering to the Code, investigating any potential Goals a Guild Member may be striving to achieve, making random 'Tonic Checks' to make sure that our Members are always prepared and in extreme cases to issue an Official Warning for any Breach of the Code. 4. Weapons Training and Looting ; This segment could very easily fill an entire page by itself, however to keep it brief it is included here. Whenever Training Weapons and/or Looting, be respectful of fellow pirates both within the guild and outside. DO NOT Loot Hog or Rep Steal! For clarity sake, what is meant by Loot Hogging and Rep Stealing is... If looting for example in Thrall Hall, another pirate enters, don't then deliberately switch weapons to a one hit kill and start killing all the enemies as quickly as possible to ensure the other pirate doesn't get Loot or Rep. Or if you make your way to General Darkhart, find a fellow pirate tackling this Undead Raider alone, don't just jump in, check first to see if they are Weapons Training. When Looting with another pirate who is Weapons Training, try to use a less powerful weapon, that way you don't kill the enemies too fast and you allow the Training pirates more opportunity for Rep. 5. Crew ; Perhaps one of the most important aspects of the game, ALWAYS try to Crew up, just because you aren't Weapons Training, doesn't mean another fellow guild member or pirate isn't. Even when you reach Master Level, you can still provide a Rep Bonus for fellow pirates. 6. Chat ; Please be respectful of others, follow the POTCO Terms and Conditions and don't Spam Chat. Aside from that, by all means, be silly, have fun and goof about... (I Guarantee I Will) :-) Also, try to utilize the most appropriate chat for the situation ; For example, a question or comment directed at a single person should probably be whispered. 6.1. Spamming ; We ask that ALL Members within the Guild refrain from Spamming in Guild Chat. Anybody caught Spamming in Guild Chat will be issued ONE "Official Warning" if the Guild Member EVER Spams in Guild Chat again, it will constitute an "Immediate Boot" Offence. 7. Glitches ; I hear a few people saying Oh My God! I bet some guild members are probably going to be a little worried seeing this particular topic raised, fear not. Glitches are a prettty big thing in the POTCO community, I don't have any intention of Banning them alltogether, or I would end up bored. (Imagine a day without Swift Foot Glitch!) What does need to be covered however are the Glitches which adversely effect other pirates. Just two quick examples ; Jail - Doll - Game Crash Glitch and Ship Disconnect Glitch. Not everyone knows how to perform these glitches or even that they exist, however if I or any Senior Officer catch a guild member performing a glitch which causes grief to another pirate, there will be no warnings, this is an "Immediate Boot" Offence. 7.1. Modding ; As Modding is in direct and severe violation of the POTCO Terms and Conditions, Modding in ANY form in this Guild is FORBIDDEN! Any Member caught Modding, will have any Officer or Veteran status IMMEDIATELY revoked and receive an Official Guild Warning. Modding : is a slang expression that is derived from the verb modify. Modding refers to the act of modifying hardware, software, or virtually anything else, to perform a function not originally conceived or intended by the designer. For more information ; follow and . We don't want any Members of our Guild to be Banned for such violations as it will reflect poorly on the Guild as a whole. 8. HAVE FUN!!!!! ; Most important this rule, above all else enjoy yourself. 9. Official Warnings and Bootings ; Should the situation arise where any Officer (First or Second Class) sees a Guild Member breaching the Code ; Unless the breach is covered in the above Codex as an "Immediate Boot" Offence, it shall be at the Officers discretion what course of action is to be taken. 9.1. Official Warnings ; Where an Officer sees another Guild Member breaching the Code, if they deem the correct course of action to be an Official Warning the procedure to be followed is... Teleport to the offending Guild Member and gain their attention, this can be done either by Whisper or in Local Chat. Once you have the offending Guild Members attention, WHISPER to them that you are giving them an "Official Warning" and give them the reason. Once the "Official Warning" has been made, proceed to this page here, post a short comment to outline Who has received an "Official Warning" and for What Code Breach the "Official Warning" has been given. 9.2. Bootings ; Sadly, Bootings are a fact of Guild life in Pirates Online, when a Guild Member repeatedly Breaches the Code or commits an "Immediate Boot" Offence a "First Class Officer" needs to step in and remove them from the Guild. The procedure for Booting a Guild Member is the same as for giving an "Official Warning" except that instead of informing the Guild Member that they are receiving an "Official Warning" you simply inform them that they are being "Booted" and give them the reason... Once the Guild Member has been informed of their "Booting" then enforce it IMMEDIATELY, make a short statement in Guild Chat that the "Booted" Member has been removed from the guild and for what reason, finally again come here and post a short comment to explain Who and Why. 9.2.1 When NO "First Class Officer" is present ; In the event that a "Second Class Officer" witnesses a Guild Member commiting a repeat offence for an "Official Warning" already given or an "Immediate Boot" offence and there is NO "First Class Officer" present, the procedure to follow is... Immediately come here to the Wiki, post a short comment outlining Who commited What Offence (as you percieve it), ALL such comments will be reviewed by myself PERSONALLY as Guild Master and Actioned the next time I Log Online! FINALLY, to close this section, ALL "Official Warnings" and "Bootings" are FINAL, there will be no correspondance after the event... I FULLY support my Officers in their Judgement and Actions. 10. Meetings ; From time to time Guild Meetings will be called to discuss Guild Matters. Guild Meetings come in two forms; "Full Guild" and "Officers" Meetings. 10.1. Full Guild Meetings ; A Full Guild Meeting can be called at any time by the Guild Master, either Assistant Guild Master or any Officer (First or Second Class). When a Full Guild Meeting is called, ALL members of the Guild are welcome to join, attendance however is not mandatory. Full Guild Meetings are an opportunity for any Guild member of any rank to have a say in the Guild, raise concerns, ask questions or even put forward suggestions. No decisions will be made upon matters raised in Full Guild Meetings, instead all matters will be taken to an Officers Meeting for further discussion and a formal vote. 10.2. Officer's Meetings ; Officers Meetings can only be called by the Guild Master, an Assistant Guild Master or First Class Officer. When an Officer's Meeting is called, ONLY the Guild Master, Assistant Guild Masters and members of the Guild who hold the rank of Officer (First and Second Class) are permitted to attend. Officer's Meetings are normally conducted in a discreet location with communication made in "Crew Chat", unlike Full Guild Meetings attendance for those Officers online IS COMPULSORY! Many Officer's Meetings will be to discuss issues or suggestions raised in Guild or Council Meetings. 10.3. COUNCIL Meetings ; Council Meetings are ONLY for members of THE COUNCIL, that is the select few pirates hand picked by the Guild Master to hold the rank of First Class Officer. From time to time THE COUNCIL will be required to vote upon issues ; These issues may be unresolved matters from a previous Council Meeting, or fresh issues raised in a Full Guild Meeting, an Officers Meeting directly with the Guild Master, an Assistant Guild Master or a First Class Officer. 10.2.1 COUNCIL Vote ; When a Council Vote is required for any issue or suggestion raised within the Guild, A Council Meeting WILL be called for THE COUNCIL to discuss the matter and have an opportunity to cast a vote. Any Vote conducted at a Council Meeting will be subjected to a Trial Period which will last until the next Council Meeting, where THE COUNCIL will have an opportunity to review the trial and further discuss whether or not the previous decision has been successful or not. After any matter has passed through it's Trial Period, it will again be subjected to a Council Vote as to whether the matter should remain as it is, or if another solution has been put forward should it be trialed. Should any matter pass through it's Trial Period and gain a successful vote at the following Council Meeting, it will become Official. Votes will be conducted on a Majority Basis and based upon the Council Members present. Although we DO NOT subscribe to "Guild Wars" as such, SPARTANS have been officially declared enemies of Caribbean Curse ; Members of 'That Guild' shall be treated as if they do not exist, not receiving assistance in Quests, Training, Advice, Materials Gathering or even being Revived from members of this Guild! That's ALL. return to - Caribbean Curse Wiki